


Brotherly Advice

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [22]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Brotherly Advice

**Brotherly Advice**

**Pairing:** Barry Allen/Iris West

**Fandom:** The Flash

**Word Count:** 580

 

Wally walked into the house and stopped in his tracks. He couldn’t believe that he saw Iris and Barry kissing. “What is going on here?”

Iris and Barry stopped kissing and looked toward Wally with guilty looks on their faces.

Iris bit her lip. “Barry and I are dating. I thought Dad told you.”

Barry just grinned and looked a little embarrassed.

“No. I think I would remember that.” Wally put his coat on the hook. He looked at Barry. “Isn’t that like kissing your sister?”

“No. Iris has never been my sister. She’s been … not my sister.” Barry was definitely blushing now. “It’s complicated. I love her but it’s really complicated.”

“So why am I the last to know everything in this family? I know I’m new but you guys have to keep me into the loop.” Wally leaned against the support and folded his arms in front of him. “What if I had walked in on you two … you know …doing it?”

Iris tossed a sofa pillow at him. “Wally!”

“It’s a legit question.” Wally shrugged. “Or worse. What if Dad had walked in on you two doing it?”

“I don’t think _Pawpaw_ would care much as long as we named the first boy after him.” Barry chuckled. 

“Where did you get Pawpaw from?” Iris asked,

“Joe said he wanted his grandkids to call him Pawpaw.” Barry shrugged. “I think he was hinting.”

“With a sledgehammer.” Iris laughed. “What will they call you, Wally?”

“Uncle Wally.” Wally shrugged. “You two need to be more careful. I don’t want to walk in here and get all grossed out again.”

“Wally, we were just kissing.” Barry laughed.

“That’s my sister and you’re practically my brother.” Wally made a face. “It’s gross. It would be gross if I caught any guy kissing my sister.”

“I have loved Iris all my life but our timing, up to now, kinda stinks.” Barry smiled. “Look at it this way, you don’t have to get to know some stranger who will break her heart then you would have to punch him.”

“I can still punch you if you break her heart.” Wally smirked. “Flash or not.”

“Alright you two.” Iris looked from one to the other. “I’m going to start dinner. Behave while I’m in the kitchen.”

Barry nodded.

“Wally?” Iris looked at him.

“Sure.” Wally watched her walk into the kitchen. “You you’ve loved her all your life, huh? I bet that was weird when she was dating other guys.”

Barry nodded. “It nearly broke my heart sometimes. But I won’t mess this up. I know we are meant to be together.”

“Uh huh.” Wally came over and sat in the chair. “I still might punch you.”

“If I were you, I would worry more about what Harry will do when he finds out you like his daughter.” Barry grinned. “Have you kissed Jesse yet?”

“No.” Wally glared at him. “How do you even know about that?”

“You give Jesse the same look I used to give Iris when I first realized I loved her.” Barry shifted on the sofa. “Just be careful of Harry. He’s a bit overprotective. Well… maybe more than a bit.”

Wally looked a little afraid.

“I’m sure it will be fine.” Barry stood up. “I’m going to go see if iris needs any help.”

Wally stared straight ahead then shook his head. “He was just kidding. God, I hope he was kidding or I’m a dead man.”


End file.
